


Drowning

by LizabethSTucker



Series: After 'verse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: Peter is struggling with the death of yet another father-figure as well as depression and PTSD.  He was just about finding a way to self-cope when a field trip is announced.
Series: After 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403671
Comments: 24
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the typical field trip trope. Most that I've read, with hours and hours of pure enjoyment, have been moderately lighthearted, even with the verbal abuse of Flash and others.
> 
> Spider-Man: Far from Home doesn't exist here, although a few elements of it will appear. The grief does remain. 
> 
> Flash is a bully, but I believe that the consequences of being Snapped have him reeling and he is beginning to change.

Chapter One

It had been two months since the battle that the media was calling “The Endgame”. Schools resumed a little more than two weeks ago. Peter Parker and his aunt, May Parker, were living in a new apartment in Queens, their old one destroyed by fire during the five years of the Decimation, another media chosen term.

The Returned (yep, another media term), while welcomed back by their families and friends for the most part, still had to find new jobs and, in many cases, somewhere to live. Few were welcomed back by their employers. After all, what company could hold a position open for five long years, even if they had known that those dusted would ever return?

Believed dead and gone, all that the Returned owned in property or money had been disposed of either to surviving relatives or the state, depending on local law. Or, in the case of many homes and stores, were looted.

People returned to a changed world. Some discovered partners and spouses had moved on with new people. Parents lost children to adoption or, in more tragic circumstances, death. It took entirely too long to do a door-to-door search for babies and toddlers left behind. Others among the Returned were left searching for lost ones who, unable to deal with the memories, had moved to new cities, states, or countries. And then there were the suicides and untimely deaths, passengers in pilotless planes, patients whose surgical teams disappeared mid-operation. How or where these people would return was endlessly discussed not only on mainstream media, but on various social sites.

May shut off the television, unable to listen to the almost constant “if it bleeds, it leads” news coverage. She also wasn’t blind to Peter’s struggles.

He could barely get out of bed when his alarm went off in the morning. He was spiraling more every day. The news just served to aggravate his depression and anxiety. She was worried, hoping she could convince him to see a therapist.

“How can I, May? I’m an enhanced superhero with a secret identity. Kinda makes it hard to be open and honest, unless I wear my suit to the sessions. Still wouldn’t be able to be open about my life as Peter Parker. And could they understand what the life is like?”

He further explained that any medications that would normally be prescribed would burn off too quickly to be useful due to his heightened metabolism.

Refusing to give up, May began researching alternate methods of dealing with depression and PTSD, called Happy Hogan to see if any of the Avengers had ever talked to therapists, counselors, psychiatrists, or psychologists, whoever could help her beloved nephew. He promised to find out and call her with any names he might be able to get from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peter was in study hall, researching whatever important scientific discoveries that happened during the missing years, desperate to catch up. He was surprised to find there weren’t as many as he expected. As best he could tell, the world was too busy grieving their losses for the first couple of years during the Decimation. Plus, a large number of scientists, engineers, and inventors were among the Snapped.

Those who were left focused on how to help with infrastructure, keeping utilities going such as water and power. They were also needing solutions to get food to the remaining population. It was difficult due to the loss of so many trained workers. Peter found there was a greater emphasis on robots and automated systems, particularly in the harvesting of food.

Roads were still being cleared of abandoned and crashed cars over two years after the Snap. Once the initial shock was over, people slowly reverted to normal, either helping others or taking advantage of them.

Although Peter tried to avoid any news on Tony Stark during those missing years, emotionally unable to deal with it, it was clear that Stark Industries had been instrumental in providing the critically needed A.I. programming and production.

Peter jumped when the speaker above him crackled to life.

“Peter Parker to the Principal’s office. Peter Parker to the Principal’s office.”

Everyone in the library turned to stare at him. With a shrug, Peter repacked his laptop and binders back into his backpack, hurrying out into the empty hallway leading to the front offices.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Peter opened the door to Principal Morita’s outer office where Mrs. Chang sat, guarding the entrance to his inner sanctum.

“Um, I’m Peter Parker.” When Mrs. Chang simply stared at him, he tried again. “The intercom said to report here?”

With a word to Peter, Mrs. Chang rose, knocked on the inner door, opening it and gesturing Peter to enter. He nodded at her nervously as he slipped past her.

“Mr. Morita?”

“Mr. Parker…Peter, thank you for coming so quickly. Please have a seat.”

Peter gingerly sat down, perched on the edge of the seat. “Did I do something wrong, sir? Oh, God, is it May? Did something happen to May?” He jumped back to his feet, panicked.

Morita held his hands up. “No, it is nothing like that. I’m sorry, Peter, as far as I’m aware your aunt is fine. I called you to speak about some school-related news. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter slowly sat back down, his heart racing.

“I’m aware that you worked as an intern at Stark Industries before, well, before the Decimation.” Morita looked down at papers on his desk. “Although there appears to be some confusion regarding when and where you disappeared. That is a subject for another time. What I wanted was to warn you that there will be a field trip to Stark Tower on this coming Friday.

Peter felt the blood drain from his face, panting as he fought to stay calm. “Mr. S-Stark sold the Tower.”

“After people disappeared, the new owner, Oscorp, reneged on the deal. The Tower reverted to SI. Ms. Potts, excuse me, Mrs. Stark reopened the labs and offices for any remaining employees. The field trip had been planned before Doctors Stark and Banner managed to bring everyone back. We considered cancelling the trip, but Mrs. Stark insisted that the students not be penalized.”

Peter nodded with a quick jerk of his head.

“She mentioned you by name, Peter, explained how close you were to Dr. Stark. She asked that you not be blindsided by the announcement. I agreed.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

“Peter, I was aware of your internship due to the school gossip. There were some doubts, so we requested the appropriate paperwork from Stark Industries. I was mildly disappointed at how long it took to receive, but it did eventually arrive. I may now understand why there was a delay. Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were Stark’s personal intern?”

Shrugging, Peter tried to explain. “No one believed I was an intern, not even the teachers. I never planned to tell anyone at all, but Ned kinda let it slip during gym.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Leeds isn’t known for his ability to be quiet about things that excite him. And you working at Stark would definitely excite him,” Morita observed, chuckling.

Peter’s answering smile was weak, but fond. “He means well.”

“I know the field trip will be announced later today. Mrs. Stark was concerned about your reaction and felt that it would be better if I warned you first.” Morita leaned over his desk, trying to catch Peter’s gaze. “Are you struggling with everything that’s happened?”

At first Peter considered denying it, but the Principal had always been kind to him. He found himself nodding. “I…some days it’s just too much, you know? I was luckier than a lot of others since both May and I were snapped. But coming back to…” he bit his lower lip at the almost reveal. “Coming back to find so many of my classmates gone and already graduated from college, in classes with kids who were in middle school just yesterday. Well, what seems like yesterday to me. And now they’re in my senior class. And…and losing Mr. Stark…I can’t…”

Peter’s breathing began to verge into hyperventilation.

Principal Morita moved around his desk, perching on the second visitor’s chair. He gently patted his student’s back.

“Easy, Peter. I want you to focus on being calm, can you do that? Take nice deep even breaths. Listen to my voice. Slow deep breaths. In and hold. Now, let it go. Wait a moment, then take another deep breath. That’s it.”

Morita continued coaching Peter, ignoring the sounds from outside his office. The blinds had already been drawn to give Peter his privacy. Not expecting any interruptions, he was startled when his office door flew open, an older black man pushing gently past Mrs. Chang.

“Excuse me,” Morita protested. “As you can see, I’m in a private meeting. Please wait outside until I’m finished.”

The man, casually dressed in tan khakis and a white polo shirt, his legs encased in metal braces, ignored him, dropping to his knees beside Peter Parker’s chair. “Hey, Pete, I’m here. You’re okay. How are your senses?”

“’kay.”

He grabbed the young man’s hand, placing it on his chest. “Feel my heart, match my breathing.”

Peter’s red-rimmed eyes finally focused on something, on the newcomer. His lips parted as if to speak, but no sound other than air was heard. Still the stranger seemed to understand.

Tapping Peter’s watch, he smiled. “Tony’s still looking after you, kiddo. Karen realized you were on the verge of a panic attack, told Friday who notified Pepper. Since I was already in Queens, she asked if I’d check on you.”

“S-sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m an old hand at this. Tones used to have panic attacks of his own.”

“Y-yeah?” Peter’s breathing was slowly evening out, his voice getting progressively stronger.

“Yep, long before he became Iron Man.”

“I apologize, Colonel Rhodes. I didn’t recognize you.”

With a squeeze of Peter’s shoulder, Rhodes got to his feet, a slight whirring coming from his braces as they straightened. “Not a problem. You were focused on Pete, as you should’ve been.”

“May I ask who Karen is and how she was aware of Mr. Parker’s difficulties? I don’t recognize the name, but if a member of this school is sharing personal information about a student, it needs to be addressed.”

“It’s okay, sir. Karen is my A.I. She’s in my watch and monitors my health.”

“I…see. And who was it she told? Friday?” 

“She’s…she was Mr. Stark’s A.I. She used to run the Tower before Mr. Stark moved her to the Compound.” Peter turned to Rhodes. “She’s okay? I thought…I was afraid she was destroyed along with the Compound, Colonel Rhodes, sir.”

“Rhodey, remember? Or Uncle Rhodey would be fine. As to Friday, she’s fine. Tony had her protected. It just took a while to dig down to the servers. He was taking no chances after losing Jarvis. She’s now back at the Tower as well as at the Stark cabin. In charge again.” He smiled softly at Peter. “I think she misses you.”

Peter’s chin trembled as he worked on swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“I want you to know that I’ll be at the Tower during your field trip as well Pepper and Happy. If you need us, if you get overwhelmed, Karen or Friday can call us.” He tapped Peter’s chest like he had the Stark watch. 

The alarm blared throughout the school, announcing class change. Peter took a deep breath, getting to his feet and snagging his backpack, flinging it over his shoulder. “I have to get to Physics. Thank you, Principal Morita, for the warning. Mr. Rhodey, I’m sorry you were forced to come here.”

“Hey, we talked about that. No more sorries. I have every intention of pushing my way into my nephew’s life.”

Peter’s face flared bright red. “N-nephew?”

“Tony was my brother by another mother. You were his kid. I expect to be called Uncle Rhodey from now on.”

A shy sweet smile spread across the teenager’s face before he bolted from the room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The heads-up about the field trip did help Peter deal with the shock when it was announced in his AP Engineering class. Ned, while excited, was trying to be supportive of his best friend as well.

“Did you know?” he asked under the noise of excited students.

Peter nodded. “Morita warned me.”

“Are you going?” Ned asked, sitting on his left side.

“I don’t really want to, but…I know it’s expected.”

Permission slips were handed out along with general NDAs needed for any tour of the labs.

“These need to be signed and returned by Wednesday. The trip will be on Friday. We’ll be meeting at the side entrance near the gym at 7 a.m. and leaving no later than 7:10. If you’re late, you will not be allowed to go. No exceptions. No excuses.” Mr. Richards was a new teacher, hired during the missing five years. He was tough, seemed to have issues with the Returned, both students and teachers.

Flash had turned to stare at Peter when the field trip destination was announced, but surprisingly hadn’t said anything. MJ mentioned that he was struggling due to his parents’ divorce while he was gone. Without his father’s money pouring into Midtown School of Science and Technology, Flash’s free pass was gone.

Richards shouldn’t be worried about his job. AP Engineering was a fairly new class, added after the Snap, so even if all the teachers who came back were given their old jobs, Richards would still be teaching at Midtown. Considering the increase in students, every teacher was needed.

Previously closed off classrooms had been reopened. The returned teachers were given additional training to quickly bring them up to speed.

~MCU~

The tour included Engineering, AcaDec, and Physics classes from Midtown, a total of forty-two students and two teachers. Some of the students crossed over two or all three groups. Luckily keeping the size down.

They would be split into two equal sized groups. MJ made it clear, to Mr. Richard’s angry frustration, that she would be joining Peter and Ned. She coolly walked onto the bus with her friends, ignoring Richards.

Ms. Warren joined her Physics’ students, minus those who were also in Engineering. She was also in charge of those AcaDec students who weren’t taking either class. Except for MJ who made her own decisions.

The bus chugged slowly into Manhattan, weaving through the morning rush, double-parked delivery trucks, city buses, and construction barricades where formerly abandoned buildings were in the process of renovation. They finally arrived at the Tower’s main entrance. The bus quickly emptied of hyper excited teenagers. Mr. Richards strode through the press of bodies blocking the sidewalk, making no effort to organize them.

Peter saw Ms. Warren grimace before encouraging the group to move into the Tower’s lobby to stand to one side, out of the way of the Tower’s traffic. Everyone gawked at the lobby. It wasn’t as ostentatious as when Peter first visited, but there were definite touches of class and wealth in the trim, the chandelier hanging over the center of the lobby, and the various types of art scattered about. Even MJ seemed impressed by the latter.

“Nice. I recognize some of these as local artists just starting out.”

“Pepper…Mrs. Stark likes to give them a showcase, expose them to people who like to support new artists who haven’t been able to show in galleries,” Peter explained quietly.

Mr. Richards returned with two Stark employees, each carrying a box of badges and lanyards. “Listen up! These are our tour guides. They’ll call your name, give you a badge.”

Once it was clear he was done, the older woman of the two began speaking. “My name is Mrs. Carlson. I work with Security and will be giving out your badges. I won’t be your tour guide. That will be Angela and Jorge, who is running a little late. Your basic information was provided on the paperwork you filled out and submitted by your school. Each ID badge has your name and school printed on the front, with a chip containing the same information. This allows us to keep track of who is in the building at all times. This is important in case of emergency such as a fire drill or other required evacuation. You may keep the badge and lanyard as souvenirs as access will be revoked once your tour is complete.”

Smiling at the students, Mrs. Carlson pulled out the first badge. “Let’s get started.”

One by one students were called by name, including Peter Parker, and given their badges. Once they were done, both teachers were given their own badges.

“Shouldn’t you already have a badge, Parker?” Flash asked. He flung up his hands when both Ned and MJ turned to glare at him. “I’m just asking.”

“It’s okay, guys.” Peter gently touched Ned’s arm. “I don’t know what happened to it. Both Aunt May and I were snapped. A lot of our belongings disappeared before…some friends went to the apartment and boxed up what was left. I haven’t gone through everything yet. Doesn’t really matter, even if I did find it, I doubt if it would still be active. Not after five years.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Jorge arrived just as Mrs. Calhoun finished handing out everyone’s badges and separated them into two groups. 

“Greetings and welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Jorge and I’m an intern in R&D’s medical division. I’ll be your tour guide. Angela’s group will start at the top and work their way down. We’ll start at the bottom and work our way up, so we shouldn’t run into each other much at all. Everyone needs to stay together, not that your clearance level will allow you access to much other than the bathrooms on the same floor that we’re on at the time. Everyone line up and scan your badge across the scanner. We’ll meet up at the elevators to your right.”

There were no verbal announcements, just a green light in response to an accepted swipe. After everyone was at the elevator banks, Jorge resumed speaking.

“It’s a tight fit in a normal sized elevator, but since this used to be the home of the Avengers, the elevators are larger than normal. After all, you couldn’t expect the Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and other assorted superheroes and their equipment to smoosh up together! When the Tower was occupied originally the first stop would’ve been the Avengers museum. That may be put back here, but so far other plans take precedence. In addition, some of our labs are still in construction. Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing a lot of stuff during the tour.”

He ushered everyone into the waiting elevator. “No photos are allowed, so keep your phones stored, whether in your pocket, purse, or backpack. No touching without permission. Don’t even think about stealing. The entire Tower is controlled by Friday, Mr. Stark’s A.I., who sees all and knows all. However, she rarely interacts with anyone unless something is wrong.”

Peter trailed behind the tour group, becoming quieter and more withdrawn the higher they went in the Tower. Ned tried to be supportive, yet he was also excited about the tour even if some of the building’s various labs and offices weren’t completely up and running yet.

Every shadow contained memories of late nights with Tony Stark, working in his lab, eating pizza or Thai, talking about science and engineering, arguing about movies and television series. He felt surrounded by ghosts of much happier times.

It was a fight to stay with the tour, to not break down crying as he had so many times since Tony’s death and memorial service. His grief over his mentor’s death wasn’t the only thing keeping him up some nights, that helped fuel his nightmares. Unlike anyone else he had talked to about it, Peter seemed to be the only person who could remember his body disintegrating. He could remember being dragged into the Soul Stone as well. He never asked anyone else if they remembered their time there, afraid of the answer.

“You okay? You’re shaking,” Ned whispered.

“No. But I’m here. I promised to take the field trip and I am. I didn’t promise to enjoy myself,” Peter growled.

He closed his eyes, blowing out his breath. “I’m sorry, Ned.”

Ned patted Peter’s back awkwardly. “It’s okay. I know it’s tough. Well, I don’t know, but I can imagine. I mean…”

Peter stopped his friend’s well-meaning stumbling attempts to comfort him, truly unable to deal with attempted sympathy, no matter how well meant. “Ned, stop. Please. I can’t deal with this right now. I really can’t.”

“Okay. Sorry. Okay.”

Tuning back into the tour, Peter listened to Jorge answering some of his classmates’ questions.

“When the Avengers Compound was completed, employees involved in the development of Avengers gear, suits, and the like moved there, lessening the target painted on this Tower.”

“What about all the others who worked for Stark Industries in this building?” asked MJ.

“There were multiple labs set up throughout the city, out on Long Island, and in Queens and Brooklyn. None were openly branded as a Stark business in order to keep employees safe. The locations were separated by research focus. For instance, my department, medical R&D worked out in Queens.” Jorge pointed to the mural behind the students. It showed many of the inventions and improvements that came from the SI labs.

“Will everyone be coming back here?” asked Dominic, one of the non-snapped students who was a newer member of the AcaDec team.

“No, not everyone. I understand that some will remain at the current locations and others will be coming here, based on various internal criteria that I have no idea about.” Jorge grinned. “Thank heavens for that, because that has to be a logistics nightmare.”

“What about the Avengers, are they coming back to the City?” Flash asked.

“What Avengers?” Peter scoffed under his breath.

Ned gave him a sympathetic glance.

Unfortunately, Peter’s comment was heard by another student, one of Flash’s former cronies. “What the hell does that mean?”

Peter normally would’ve tried to avoid any real confrontation, being back in the Tower was churning up too many emotions. “What Avengers are left to move here even if Mrs. Stark wanted them in the Tower? Iron Man is dead. Black Widow is dead. Captain America Steve Rogers might as well be. Hawkeye is retired. The Hulk, Professor Hulk now, is not only retired, he is permanently injured from snapping us all back. Thor left to travel in space with the Guardians. All the Originals are gone.”

“Peter, it’s okay,” Ned tried to soothe him without success.

“As to the later additions, Vision is dead. Nobody knows where the hell Scarlet Witch went. Captain Marvel took off to space almost immediately after Mr. Stark’s memorial service.” Peter fought back angry tears.

“Parker, that’s enough,” snapped Mr. Richards.

Peter ignored his teacher. “Black Panther had to return to Wakanda. Ant Man and the Wasp live in California. Doctor Strange has consistently made it clear that he has no interest in ever being an Avenger. The Falcon is in a fight with our own government over who has the right to the shield and the title of Captain America. Tell me, who the hell is left to be an Avenger?”

A timid voice offered, “Spider-Man?”

“No. No!” Peter choked out before turning to run down the hall, heading to the elevators.

“Mr. Parker! Get your ass back here right now!” Their teacher shouted, starting after him.

“Not to worry, sir, he can’t go anywhere without a higher clearance.” Just as he said this, the elevator door quietly opened just as the teenager reached it.

Peter stumbled into the car, a voice asked, “Lab or penthouse, Peter?”

The doors closed before their classmate answered.

“That was Friday, the A.I. here. How did she know who he was?” Jorge stood, his mouth open in shock.

“What the hell?”

“How did Peter do that?”

“He didn’t even try to call the elevator.”

“Hell, he never even scanned his badge!”

The students all chattered while Ned moved back against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling. “Friday, is Peter okay? He shouldn’t be alone. This trip has been really hard on him.”

“I need to call security,” the tour guide said, confused as to how some high school kid was recognized, much less whisked away. He was pulling out his cellphone as he spoke.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Lopez. Peter Parker has full access to the Tower,” said Friday’s voice was the ceiling. “Both Mrs. Stark and Mr. Hogan have been notified of Peter’s distress, Mr. Leeds. They and Colonel Rhodes are on their way to his present location.”

The group turned as one to stare at a blushing Ned.

“T-thanks, Friday.”

“You’re welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Peter asked to be taken to Tony’s lab, the place he felt most at home, where he was understood and challenged. As much as he loved May, she never could keep up with Peter’s rapid-fire brain, his ideas on possible improvements or inventions. She didn’t understand his rambles about science, couldn’t correct him or redirect him. May did her best, but science was not in her wheelhouse. 

Tony Stark could do all that and more. He and Peter were kindred spirits in how they worked, how they thought. The lab was their playground. The smell of oil and metal, chemicals and burning wires, the crackle and buzz of electronics and power tools, lights and holo tables. All of it was welcoming to both of them.

Peter needed that comfort, that familiarity, even if the man himself wasn’t there.

The elevator doors opened, Peter hurrying to the lab door. He saw that the windows were in privacy mode, a white screen that prevented anyone seeing inside. He slapped his right palm on the security pad next to the door. He slipped through as soon as the door opened.

He took one step into the lab and abruptly stopped. It was stripped of everything that belonged there. No tools, no holographic tables, no ratty leather couch pushed against the far wall, no Dum-E or U or Butterfingers in their docking stations. There were no half-completed projects spread around the room. It was just an empty room.

Peter dropped to his knees, a sob breaking loose from his painfully tight chest. It was all gone. There was nothing left of Tony’s presence.

~MCU~

Pepper Potts-Stark was seriously considering calling for one of Rescue’s repulsors to clear out the boardroom.

“Your blustering won’t change anything, Mr. Fisher. I am still the CEO. I now own the company. I make all decisions as to the direction of Stark Industries.” Pepper took a moment to calm herself. “I am not closing down any of our Research and Development departments. I am also hiring back any and all Returned Stark employees who wish to come back to us. They will be assisted with finding housing and receive any necessary training needed.”

“These Returned people will suck the company dry,” Fisher snarled. “We need to vote on any actions taken in regard to them.”

“Since I now own 88% of the company, that would be my business, my decision,” Pepper retorted.

“Wait. How do you own that much of S.I.?” Hopkins, another older white male board member who never liked having a woman in charge, stared at Pepper.

“When people disappeared, Tony and I offered to buy back shares from those who lost their breadwinner, who needed money to survive or to move.”

“We didn’t approve the buyback.”

“You didn’t need to. The money didn’t come from S.I.’s coffers, it was from Tony’s personal funds.”

Ms. Vitucci, the only woman on the board as well as the newest member, smiled. “And it wasn’t reported due to the chaos.”

Pepper smiled back. “Most likely. This is now a family run company. The board will remain as I can appreciate contrary opinions. They can generate new…”

“Mrs. Stark, Peter is in difficulty,” Friday broke in.

Pepper got to her feet; her smile gone. “What kind of difficulty? No, never mind. Where is he, Fri?”

“Boss’ lab.”

“Notify Happy and Rhodey. I’m on my way.” As she headed out of the conference room, she dismissed the board. “I’ll contact you regarding S.I.’s future plans.”

“Who is Peter?”

“Mrs. Stark, we’re not done yet?”

Ms. Vitucci gathered her notes, stashing them in her red leather satchel. “I think Mrs. Stark is more than done. Gentlemen, I believe we all must rethink our positions at Stark Industries if we plan on remaining.”

She left the men to argue amongst themselves, walking out.

Pepper found Rhodey already in the elevator when it arrived. Happy joined them as they reached the lab. Pepper went in first, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of a sobbing Peter Parker, curled up on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees while he rocked on the polished concrete floor.

“Oh, Peter.” Pepper knelt beside the grief-stricken teen, gathering him in her arms.

“I’ll call May.” Happy stepped back out into the hallway.

Rhodey looked around the empty room with a heavy sigh. “Kid was looking for comfort. Instead all he found was more emptiness.”

“As have we all,” Pepper murmured, running her fingers through Peter’s matted curls.

Happy returned with a frown. “May is on her way. She’s still only working a part-time night shift, so she’s clear until 8 p.m. tonight.”

“With the increase in population they don’t need more nurses?” Rhodey didn’t understand that logic.

“More a case of money than need.”

They kept Peter company as his sobs began to die into rough panting and hiccups. Pepper rubbed his back as he began to calm.

“’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Thought we talked about that, kiddo. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” Rhodey squeezed the back of Peter’s neck. “Are you seeing anyone about all this crap?”

Untangling from Pepper with an embarrassed smile, Peter got to his feet before helping her up. “May wants me to, but I don’t know who I could trust to not only keep my name a secret, but would get what I’ve been through as Spider-Man.”

“Good point. Are you at least talking to May?” Rhodey asked.

Shocked by the very idea, Peter shook his head violently. “I can’t tell her everything. I can’t!”

“Okay, okay, I get that. We’ll find someone for you.”

“May asked me to find someone that the other Avengers might’ve used. I asked around, at least the few that I could get in touch with. According to Barton, he and Romanov went to mandated SHIELD shrinks after every mission. Of course, seems like most of them were with Hydra. Or just incompetent. Barton actually ordered me to keep the kid as far away from SHIELD and Nick Fury as possible. None of the others talked to anyone other than Wilson.”

“He’s called me a lot.”

“Sam Wilson?”

“No, Nick Fury.”

All three adults jerked around to stare at Peter. “What did he want?”

“I only talked to him once. I’ve been ghosting him ever since.”

“Sweetheart, what did Fury want from you?” Pepper was distressed that anyone like Fury would be calling a minor for anything. 

“Pretty much the same thing one of my classmates wants, for Spider-Man to be an Avenger, to be the next Iron Man.”

“Fury said that? He wanted you to be the next Iron Man?” Rhodey was furious.

“Yeah.”

“How the hell did Fury find out Peter is Spider-Man?” Rhodey asked.

“I thought maybe Mr. Stark had to tell him before he offered Avengers membership to me.”

“Never, Peter, never. Tony went out of his way to keep you as safe as he could. I suspect no one had to tell Fury. He could’ve figured it out by your presence at Tony’s memorial service. Or heard it from Danvers.”

“That’s right. She and Fury go way back, long before the pirate patch. In fact, Tony mentioned that she was the reason for the Avengers Initiative.” Happy growled. “I don’t like him being anywhere near the kid.”

“I introduced myself as Peter Parker, not Spider-Man, to her during the fight.”

“May Parker is at the front entrance. Peter’s teacher is demanding his return to the tour.” Friday’s lilting voice surrounded them.

“Friday, inform Mrs. Parker that Happy is on his way. Colonel Rhodes and I will go and notify Peter’s teacher that he won’t be returning to school today.”

“I can come with you,” Peter offered.

“You’re going up to the Penthouse and get yourself something to eat and drink. Happy will bring May directly to you.”

“Pepper, the teacher may need May’s permission to leave the tour and school.”

“Ah, you’re right. Peter, to the Penthouse. Happy, we’ll come with you to speak with May before we see…what’s your teacher’s name, Peter?”

“Mr. Richards. Can you…will you stay close to May? Richards is a Returned hater.”

“Oh, is he?” Pepper frowned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pepper and May went to the floor that the tour was currently exploring, accompanied by Happy and Rhodey. They quickly saw the teacher who was currently leaning over an unimpressed MJ and a obviously nervous Ned. 

As the four walked closer to the confrontation, the students began to recognize War Machine/Iron Patriot and THE Pepper Potts-Stark, falling silent and parting before the group of adults. This allowed Mr. Richard’s verbal attack on the two students to be clearly heard.

“You people think you’re entitled to do whatever you want. You’re a drain on society and should’ve never been brought back.”

“You obviously never lost anyone in the Snap, Mr. Richards, or you wouldn’t spew such garbage. I would expect better from a teacher.”

“Mind your own business, bitch,” Richards snapped. “You slept your way into your position. Everyone knows how much a man whore Stark was. He would’ve dumped you for the next skirt before much longer, only he died before he could. Left you in the cat seat.”

There was a collective gasp from everyone, Happy stepping forward before Rhodey stopped him by flinging his arm across his chest. 

Pepper lifted one eyebrow. “You are quite a vulgar piece of crap to be working in a STEM school. Are you always this disgusting toward women, or is it just me who brings out your hatred?”

“It’s pretty much anyone and everyone, Mrs. Stark. Richards hates women, the Returned, blacks, gays, people smarter than he is, Asians, the poor, the rich, people who don’t agree with him. You name a group; he probably hates them. Or maybe it would be better to say that he resents them.” MJ never let her eyes stray from Richards, believing he had the potential to be dangerous. 

“I see. Thank you, Michelle.” Pepper stepped forward. “Jorge, wasn’t there another group from Midtown currently touring?”

“Yes, ma’am. They’re with Angela.”

“Call her, Friday, and have the group meet us here. I believe there is a teacher with them as well. Is that correct, Ned?”

“Uh, yes, Mrs. Stark. Ms. Warren is our Physics teacher. She’s very nice.”

“Perfect. I’m certain that we can manage this group until she arrives. You, however, Mr. Richards, will be leaving my Tower. I will be calling Principal Morita to make him aware of your actions and attitude.”

“Who’s gonna believe a bunch of kids, particularly Returned kids, over a teacher?”

“Friday, please send the raw footage of Mr. Richards’ actions and commentary throughout his time in my Tower to Principal Morita. Let him know that Peter Parker will not be returning to class today. Depending on how this situation is handled, he may not be returning at all. In fact, May, if you would call their parents, I think MJ and Ned should remain here are well. They will be a great support for Peter. If that is okay with the two of you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ned swallowed, shocked.

“That would be acceptable, Mrs. Stark,” MJ said.

Pepper saw two security men step into the hallway. “Happy, I think it is past time for Mr. Richards to leave. He is to be put on permanent trespass.”

“My pleasure. Ed, Christian, make sure that Richards doesn’t get lost on his way to the exit.”

“You fucking bitch!” Richards lunged for Pepper only to find himself flat on his face when he was brought down by a timely sweep of MJ’s left leg. The two guards quickly jumped on him before he tried to get to his feet.

“Well done, Ms. Jones.” Happy looked at the girl who stood out of the way while Richards was hustled into custody of the security staff in anticipation of the police being called.

“Spider-Man taught that to me.”

“Did he now?” Pepper asked, intrigued.

“Yes, ma’am. I walk home after AcaDec meetings. He was worried when the time changes and it is dark early.”

The other group arrived, Ms. Warren was apprised of the situation and was willing to take charge of the group as chaperone, added by both Angela and Jorge. 

“I think we’re almost done seeing everything important, Mrs. Stark. The class was to leave in about thirty minutes or so,” Angela said after conferring with Jorge.

“It is lunchtime. Take them up to the cafeteria on the 40th floor, it has the best selection. Everything is on me. I’ll let the vendors know.” Pepper smiled at the group of confused teens. “Thank you for visiting us. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Come along, Ned, MJ. Don’t worry, you won’t be missing out on lunch. We’ll all be eating with Peter.”

~MCU~

Mr. Richards’ arrest for attempted assault on Pepper Potts-Stark was enough to see him fired from his teaching position at Midtown. Principal Morita apologized profusely to her, explaining while he knew that Richards held anti-Returned beliefs, the now former teacher had not gone so far as to make it obvious to either him or the school board. Pepper, with the assistance of her Human Resources division, came up with a presentation for schools in New York about prejudice and discrimination, although no one had high hopes for it changing anyone’s minds. 

Peter didn’t want to leave Midtown. “I’m on my last year in high school. I want the three of us to graduate together,” he said, waving at Ned and MJ during dinner with May and Pepper at the Tower a month after the field trip.

Pepper nodded. “I understand, but if you change your mind before then, let me know.”

“Honestly, Pepper, I don’t think I’m ready for college yet. I’m still working my way through all the crap of everything that’s happened, both before and after becoming Spider-Man.”

“I’m not asking for specifics, but things are going well with Sam?”

“Yeah. He gets all of it. And he was there for the whole dusted and returned thing which is even more helpful.” He hesitated, then jumped in with the one secret he had kept from everyone. “And Sam told me that I’m not the only person who remembers being in the Soul Stone.”

“What? What do you mean you remember being there?” Pepper and May erupted, both grabbing at him. 

“You never said that, Peter!” May cried.

“I thought it was just something my mind was making up since it is clearer in my nightmares than when I’m awake. Looks like it might be something only those of us who are enhanced or having super-healing remember.”

“Such as who?”

“Bucky and Wanda. Shuri said that, although he won’t talk about it, T’Challa remembers being dragged into the stone. Wanda only has a couple of flashes. Doctor Strange refused to talk to either Sam or me. Tony’s right, he’s such a jerk. Although I love Capey, his cape. Bucky and I remember the most. We’ve talked about it. Sam thinks it is because we both heal the fastest and that our bodies, even though they were dusted away, were still trying to fix things.”

“Oh, Peter.” May was distraught.

“It’s not a bad thing, May. Knowing that it isn’t my imagination or a hallucination has helped a lot.”

Pepper thought about that. “So, if Steve had been part of those who disappeared he would’ve remembered his time there?”

“That’s what Sam, Bucky, and I believe. But it isn’t like we remember everything there, it is just flashes of golden surroundings. Best guess, since there is no safe way to test it, is that when our metabolisms tried to put us back together, that is when our consciousness was most alert.”

“What are you doing to alleviate the nightmares and panic attacks?” MJ asked.

“Since Dr. Cho isn’t with us and nobody trusts the SHIELD doctors, medication is out of the question. Bucky and I are learning to meditate from Dr. Banner, which helps more than either of us expected. Bucky likes the green tea more than I do, but the aromatherapy is too much for either of us. We’re doing yoga, too.”

“Oh,” Pepper was surprised and pleased. “I used to do yoga, but I haven’t done any in ages. Is it just the two of you or are you in a class?”

“One of Sam’s vets from the VA is holding classes there. Anyone can actually join, although Bucky really does qualify. You and May should come with us. It’s fun. Even more fun to listen to Sam bitch because Bucky is better at it than he is.”

“I might just do that. Text me times and dates.”

“So, you’re good, Pete?” Ned asked as he cleared the table of the dirty dishes, looking forward to the dessert picked up at the bakery just two blocks away from Stark Tower.

“Getting there. I’ll always have problems, but Sam is helping me learn to deal with them and cut them off before they get really bad. PTSD never goes away. But it can be controlled, it can be mitigated. I’ve only had one panic attack since the field trip, but thanks to what I’ve learned, it was mild and I got myself out of it.”

“Good. Just remember you have a large support system, sweetie, not only with us, but with your Uncles Rhodey and Happy.” May had been tickled to hear Peter call the two men his uncles, although Happy acted all grumpy when it happened. “We all larb you.”

“And I larb you all back.”

~ March 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Tom Holland stated that he didn't mean it, but his acting and the slower dusting of Peter Parker implied that his body was trying to fix what was happening to him. And if that was true, despite there being no body, would it continue?


End file.
